Kendra and Buffy's dream holiday
by immortaldoor
Summary: It's kendras birthday, giles takes buffy, joyce and kendra on a holiday through california.


Buffy on the bus chewing pink flavoured bubble gum, her shoulder length hair blowing in the wind as the bus casually ran down the roads. It was a hot humid day in California. Yet it was a special day, Kendra had been invited back to Sunnydale to rid the world of a plauge of vampires called the Humid Five. A dash of hollywater and some serious kick ass by Kendra and Buffy had left the five furious vampires dust in the wind.

"Now their blowing kisses in the wind" buffy had spoke with pep as she dusted the final beauty queen, the leader of the five furious.

Kendra had been quiet and soltry as they walked back to sunnydale high, where giles waited in the library.

"Now that solves one key issue upon the hell mouth, let's celebrate Kendra's birthday in the correct manner, I've planned a suprise retreat for you both" His british accent holding exciement he had been saviouring for when the two got back and the world was rid of five seriously dangerous vampires.

"I... I don't know what to say, I've never celebrated me birthday" Kendra blushed at the idea of a holiday just for us.

"None of that nonsense, your eighteen, in America we celebrate are slayers turning such a crucial age"

Buffy put her hand on her hip "this isn't some initation rite to see if kendras fit to be a slayer... now is it"

"No no , nothing of the sort, this is a celebration, were going on a road trip, from sunnydale to well the rest of californa, i thought id show Kendra Los angelus and such, take her on a trip of America!

"I dont know what to say sir, this is the most, thoughful thing anyone has ever done for me, in me whole life" kendra had said only twelve hours ago when giles had suprised them with the trip.

... ***********************

Buffy remembered how excited Kendra had been. Her beautiful face lit up at the idea of seeing LA, going to the shops, the clubs... she whispered in buffys ear how they should sneek away and meet some cute boys... but then of course, what would giles think.. oh kendra.

Yet something was churning in buffy's stomarch, something red and violent. She needed to investigate.

"Honey, are you all right" Joyce summer's had insisted on coming along, needing a break from work.

"Fine mum, it's ..." buffy walked up to the bus driver, a hired help that had been used by a trusty source's of giles, something was giving her the wiggins on this dude, making her leave joyce midway through a sentence.

A image shot in her mind, of blood and carnage but it was just her imagination, because the bus driver was just a normal unattractive bolding man with bolbus eyes and a yellow tinge to his skin. But nothing demonic.

There first road stop, led joyce, buffy, kendra and giles to a national park in california. It was educational and full of history of vampires which was probably the reason giles added it into the scedule. As the sun dawned Kendra insisted on going on patrol here in Amertale, a backwater town 94 miles from LA. Not one vampire was around all night, come eleven am buffy and kendra returned to giles and joyce on the bus, and of course, the bus driver who was asleep.

"We have birthday snacks" giles said with gusto, holding biscuits and chocolates in the air in more enthusiasm then was possible for a man of his age.

"I thank you sir" Kendra said.

It was that night in dreams buffy awoke to a strange world... a sea world full of dolhpins, the bus was now a ship and everyone including her slayer pal Kendra were alseep. The bus driver was now a larghing demon.

"Little girl... i sensed your awareness, this is but a test. I'll be gone by the time you awake from this nightmare, that is, if you ever do"

Buffy hurled herslef at the man thats face now illustrated a horn in the middle and long razor teeth. Her left leg swinging into a round house kick that nocked out his razor fangs. She couldn't see a weapon anywhere on the skip, fighting furiously with him, his strength less then an average vampire although his appreance told another story. She soon found she was able to send him flying off onto the skip decks where the... the dolphins devoured him screaming.

"JINKIES!" Yelled buffy, hoping the others would wake up "no going off ship till i wake up, eye eye"

Kendra stirred, her slayer power making her aware all was not right, in this dream state she awoke, "buffy, whats going on"

"some demon whos dolphin food now, was driving the bus, like a typical bus driver man, now we just have to figure out how to get through this nightmare, and find him when we wake up"

As kendra regained conciousness in the dream, the sea turned dry and the boat was on the road, the slayers smiled at each other realising something about the demons power.

"Mum, Mum wake up, can you hear me" but joyce still slept sweetly, knowing it was for the greater good buffy shook her and eventually slapped her as Kendra tried to wake up giles.

"Goodness on earth whats the matter kendra" giles spoke in his owly voice.

"the ship, sir i, i mean the bus, it's a dream bus, the driver was a demon sir, were in his nightmare"

The bus now begun to drive along the night road on its own, and before they new it the furious five were waiting outside the bus ominously, the beauty queen leader vampire boarded, and buffy knew they'd need to kick ass not to die in this dream.

A kick here, a stabbing motion, and luckily kendra had a weapon, a stake even though buffy didn't. As soon as the long haired brunnette vampire was dust once again joyce woke up and a loud noise woke them all up in real life.

"what was that, did we all dream that, or am i just imagining things honey" Joyce said,

"no mum, it really happened" buffy said.

"and he's left us" kendra said with fist clenched, the demon bus driver had deserted them in the car park.

"well in future ill hire from better sources, well girls, do you still want to go to LA" Giles uttered softly, half asleep still.

Kendra looked at buffy knowingly, the girl replied at the same time.

"Oh yeah" buffy said. "I can certainly say, that I do sir" said Kendra.

THE END


End file.
